La Sombra del Fantasma
by Zietanariumoarte
Summary: Rin Kagamine ha perdido a su hermano en un misterioso asesinato. Sin embargo, cuando vea que él en realidad se encuentra en el limbo, ella se verá obligada a ayudar a encontrar al verdadero asesino del Kagamine. [Historia corta]
1. Chapter 1

El cielo se pintaba de un gris frío, solitario y que hacía un excelente juego con sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas falsas de todos ofendían a las reales que caían por unos ojos celestes sin brillo. Traicioneros sentimientos, traicionera voluntad. Podría sonar contradictorio, pero deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre. Así no tendría que volver a una casa, ahora, vacía y sin vida. Por más doloroso que sea ver como entierran el lujoso ataúd con el nombre de "Len Kagamine" grabado en piedra. El responsable seguía vagando a escondidas, mas libre de todo pecado. Cuanto quisiera ser ella la que pudiera darle caza al desgraciado y esos policías inútiles.

La lluvia iba cesando al tiempo que pasaba. Los fuertes y fragmentos de agua se fueron convirtiendo en débiles gotas hasta desaparecer. Justo fue el tiempo de ir a casa, su solitaria casa. Muchos familiares que fingieron tristeza se le acercaron y le ofrecieron hogar. Fueron propuestas tentadoras, pero hipócritas. Las rechazo con indiferencia y fue directo a lo que alguna vez fue un lecho de amor y sonrisas.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Rin! —Miku siempre había sido una chica muy animada que gustaba de ayudar de los demás, lástima que no tenía los ánimos necesarios para realizar alguna actividad que no sea estudiar y trabajar.

—Miku tiene razón. —Gumi hizo su aparición, acariciando la cabellera rubia que no apartaba su vista del libro, aunque realmente no lo leía. Simplemente quería tener una excusa para ignorar todo y a todos.

—Será divertido salir con los chicos. ¡SeeU y Lily han comprado vestidos para ti! Ah, y se rumorea que el trío hispanohablante del momento podría llegar hasta Japón en un par de meses. —Rin asintió sin escuchar mucho.

—Vamos, Rinny. Bruno, Clara y Maika eran los ídolos tuyos y los de… —Calló repentinamente mientras sus finos dedos se tensaban en el cabello de Rin. El silencio reinó durante unos breves momentos hasta que el repentino ruido de la rubia cerrando su novela ligera interrumpió aquel momento tan incómodo.

—Lo sentimos… —se disculpó Miku en lugar de Gumi, con la cabeza baja. Podía recordar que esos fueron dos de los pocos llantos sinceros que alcanzó a distinguir en el funeral de Len. Recordaba vagamente el día en que se conocieron todos. Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Gumi y Miku fueron los primeros amigos de los gemelos Kagamine en el primer grado de primaria. Kaito, Gakupo y Meiko eran mayores y estaban casi en secundaria, mientras que las demás apenas eran dos grados mayores que los pequeños rubios. Crecieron prácticamente juntos y fueron un gran apoyo cuando Rin y Len se quedaron huérfanos. Y ahora, dos meses después del asesinato de Len Kagamine, dos de sus mejores amigas se encontraban intentando animarla.

—No es vuestra culpa, simplemente… —Miró una fotografía donde salían Len y ella. Contuvo fuertemente las ganas de llorar. Miku y Gumi lo notaron, se despidieron y salieron dejando sola a Rin, justo como quería y necesitaba.

— ¿Tenías que haberte ido? —No aguantó más y se desmoronó. Su hermano, su gemelo, su otra mitad, su otra alma… Ella no solo había perdido a un ser querido, había perdido a una parte de ella. Rin y Len se juraron no hacer nada sin el otro, y lo habían cumplido por casi quince años. Rin no pudo ir al mismo lugar que Len… Pero lo haría. Hizo una promesa y la cumpliría, estaría con Len si tomaba esas tijeras. Miku, Gumi, sus padres, todos ellos no importaban más sino Len. Iría a donde él estuviera.

—No… —Casi podía escuchar su voz. Una presencia fantasma estaba en contra de su oído. Tomó las tijeras firmemente con ambas manos y las acercó a su garganta. Lloraba sin pensarlo, todo lo hacía sin pensarlo— ¡NO! —Lo que sea que estuviera en contra de su oreja, dejó de ser fantasmal y estaba con ella. Esa voz la reconocía, aun si era débil y distorsionada.

—Len… —Volteó solamente para encontrarse con la nada. Estuvo decepcionada y con rabia, su mente había creado una muy buena alucinación fruto de su desesperación, sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que dejara las tijeras en su lugar y fuera a tomarse una ducha. Fueron unos largos minutos encerrada en la habitación pequeña con solo el sonido del agua estrellándose contra su cuerpo y el suelo como única compañía. Al salir ya vestida, se percató que las tijeras que había dejado en la mesa ya no estaban. No le dio mucha importancia.

—Tal vez finalmente me he vuelto loca… —Dos meses sin su confidente y a la espera de más tiempo sin él. Se sentó y volvió a abrir el libro que contenía su novela preferida. Leer no era de sus actividades favoritas, pero la distraía lo suficiente como para seguir existiendo y no pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Porque sí, la escena de su intento de suicidio seguía presente en su cabeza, y daba vueltas y vueltas sin detenerse. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos junto al arrepentimiento, las mismas que había sollozado en la ducha, solo que nada podía limpiarlas. Len no hubiera querido algo así, ¿no? _"Pero Len lo hubiera evitado_ "

Pasaron las horas hasta que las manecillas del reloj llegaron hasta un punto exacto que hacía al pequeño aparato desatar una alarma. La media noche llegó, y Rin continuaba leyendo sin una pizca de sueño, con parte del dolor ya no tan persistente, mas nunca olvidado.

—Rin. —Una voz la llamó. ¿De nuevo otra alucinación? Era de nuevo Len quien decía su nombre, como si estuviera justo a su lado. ¿Por qué antes no había escuchado a Len? ¿Por qué justo ahora? De nuevo existía un punto respaldando su teoría: la locura había entrado en su ser.

— ¡Basta! —ordenó.

—Rin, Rin, Rin. —La voz era persistente, no se detenía. Abrió los ojos, escaneó con la mirada cada rincón de su habitación y no había nada, pero sí alguien. Su cabeza se giró lentamente para encontrarse con nadie más que su hermano, o una versión transparente de este.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Kagamine siempre había sido una chica muy valiente. Cuando tenía cinco años, Len había salido corriendo al ver una cucaracha mientras que ella se acercó y la volvió su mascota hasta que su madre la aplastó por accidente. Ahora se encontraba en una situación _similar_. Solamente que en lugar de un simple insecto, se encontraba con una ilusión muy realista de su propio hermano. Creía que estaba soñando… El transparente Len negó al adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Rin… Soy yo. Soy yo, Len… —se presentó. La rubia estaba pálida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estaba Len, con las mismas ropas del último día en que lo vio, con la piel casi blanca y los ojos sin vida, sin mencionar que era levemente transparente, podía ver con distorsión una que otra cosa a través del fantasma de su hermano. Sí, porque eso debía ser además de una ilusión. No flotaba ni nada, simplemente se quedaba al frente de ella esperando una respuesta. Len era tímido, educado y precavido, no haría ningún movimiento antes que ella. Sin embargo, parecía que hoy no tenía esa paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, así que abrió la boca solamente para ser interrumpido por el repentino llanto de su hermana.

—L-len… ¡Len! —Se abrazaba a sí misma, porque temía que si corría a los brazos de su hermano, éste desaparecería y todo resultaría ser un holograma, una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero al sentir un roce helado supo que nada era una mentira, realmente estaba ahí, con su hermano muerto. Las lágrimas salían y salían de su mirada celeste. Apenas pudo sentir a Len, pero eso fue suficiente.

Hermano y hermana se abrazaban. Bueno, si ahora eso se podría considerar un hermano. ¿Una dulce fantasía? ¿Una hermosa realidad que espera risueña y cruel mostrarles su verdadero lado, su lado lleno de tragedia? No le importaba ya nada, solamente quería estar con Len.

Si eso era un sueño, mataría al que la pellizcara.

Había pasado la noche llena de diversión, como nunca antes. Intercambiaron bromas, completaron las palabras del otro, vieron una que otra película. Rin estaba casi segura que podría ser un sueño después de tan divertida jornada, mas Len en sus sueños nunca había sido tan… Len.

Pero no todo lo bello duraba para siempre. En medio de una divertida anécdota, Len no se rió.

— ¿Qué pasa, Len?

—Rin… ¿Sabes que soy un fantasma, no? —Rin casi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ¡Por supuesto que era un fantasma! Ella había encontrado su cadáver lleno de líquido carmesí a las afueras del instituto, no podía seguir vivo por nada en el mundo. El dolor de recordar su funeral volvió levemente. Ella asintió—. Entonces te preguntaras, ¿qué hago aquí? —El momento había sido tan maravilloso que olvidó aquel otro detalle.

—…

—Me lo esperaba —sonrió.

—Es que esto es tan… repentino… Ya no sé ni qué pensar. Siento que es un sueño, algo pasajero y por ello quiero aprovechar cada momento. Pero también siento que es algo real, que tú realmente estás aquí y… —Len la interrumpió, mirando a la nada.

—Necesito que me ayudes. —La miró seriamente. Aquellos ojos sin vida, habrían recobrado cierto brillo esperanzador. Un frío aire sintió en sus manos, sabiendo que Len las sostenía. Pese a todo, sus rostros seguían siendo idénticos. Idénticos pero no iguales—. Demoré semanas para poder materializarme, y solo tú puedes verme. —Asintió—. Y-yo… Si me quedo por más tiempo aquí, desapareceré. —Rin lo miró confundida, como si aquellas simples palabras tuvieran un significado mucho más profundo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Len? —Estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, como lo solían hacer de niños, pero no pudo sentir nada. Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, comprendió lo que quería decir su fiel hermano. Y de la nada, Len desapareció del todo, sin darle una explicación previa. Rin, del dolor y la confusión (además del cansancio) terminó viendo todo negro hasta que la consciencia se esfumó.

Despertó el lunes por la mañana, sabiendo que era hora de ir a estudiar. Se preparó, sin sacar de su cabeza los últimos momentos que pasó con Len, tanto cuando él estaba en vida como en muerte. Pensó que fue una simple ilusión y decidió que era hora de pedir ayuda profesional.

Pegada en el refrigerador, el teléfono del muy aclamado psicólogo Gakupo Kamui se encontraba desde hacía casi seis años. Cuando las personas se enteraron de la perdida de sus padres, le recomendaron inmediatamente ir a un psicólogo, y como no, les recomendaron al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad. No se preocupaba por los gastos, sus ahorros (que no tenía planeado usar para nada más) estaban presentes. Y según había escuchado por boca de sus amigos, el señor Kamui seguía activo en su trabajo.

—Ya que me he vuelto medio loca, no creo que pierda mucho al intentarlo… —Y marcó al número.

Sus amigos ya habían notado un gran cambio de humor en ella. Desde su sueño con Len, la alegría había vuelto a su vida (extrañamente, ya que juraría que ese "sueño" marcaría el inicio de una nueva pesadilla). Tampoco había vuelto a tener alucinaciones con su hermano ni nada parecido. Simplemente su presencia se había esfumado, como en aquella alucinación.

— ¿Entonces hoy iremos de compras? ¡La nueva estudiante Lumi nos podría acompañar! —chilló Miku, fascinada ante la simple idea de volver a salir con todas, como solían hacerlo antes. Rin negó con una leve sonrisa. Miku se decepcionó y Gumi rió ante el acto de su compañera y casi hermana.

—Hoy iré con el señor Kamui. —afirmó. Luka hizo su aparición al oír la mención del psicólogo.

— ¿Ese terapeuta? He oído que tiene métodos muy extraños para atender a las personas —comentó—. Además, no creo que lo necesites, se te ve muy animada. —La verdad era que todas desconocían lo que había pasado con el Len fantasmal que su imaginación había creado. Luka le dio una mirada recelosa, y las otras dos chicas la imitaron.

—Luka tiene razón; no hay necesidad que vayas ahí. —apoyó la Hatsune. Rin negó.

—Es que… Creo que no lo he superado del todo. —No era una mentira del todo—. A veces, siento su presencia… —Ahora era la verdad. Las tres se intercambiaron nuevamente miradas desconfiadas y asistieron. Las cuatro salieron del instituto sin volver a tocar el tema.


End file.
